Diana Salvatore
by Candy52497
Summary: Diana Salvatore was 9 when her brothers were killed at the hands of her father. What happened after she ran away? How does she affect the lives of everyone in present day Mystic Falls? Read and find out. Review please, please, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. so obviously i dont own vampire diaries only diana. this is a story thats been in my head for a VERY long time so i hope you all like it. oh and please review. thanks!

**disclaimer: i do NOT own vampire diaries**

* * *

Bang Bang

I heard the shots and screamed as I watched first Damon then Stephan fall to the ground. "NO!" I cried as I ran to my brothers' side. "No, no, no. You can't leave me. DAMON! STEPHAN! Wake up! Wake up. Wake up, please." I sobbed into my eldest brother's unmoving chest. I heard footsteps running up to me and then a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"They're gone Diana. Leave them. They don't deserve your tears. They loved the demon more than they did you. Leave them Diana!" I lifted my head to see Giuseppe Salvatore, my father, and now the man that had just killed my brothers, my best friends. I stood up and glared at him through my tears forcing all my hatred of this man throughout my 9 years of life into it.

"Do you honestly believe they deserved this? That they deserved to die?" I questioned while staring at my father's face. It remained the same, not even a trace of guilt, he almost looked proud of what he had just done. My hatred of this man was growing by the second. Just then I realized that he believed that he had just succeeded in ridding his beloved town from demons and everyone that stood by them. He was proud that he killed his sons, he didn't feel any guilt. My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock, "You did, didn't you? You disgust me. I'm ashamed to be known as your daughter. From now on forget that I exist." With that said, I turned and ran as fast as my 9 year old body allowed me to.

I had no idea where I was going and before I realized it I was in the middle of the woods the surrounded Mystic Falls. I collapsed against a tree and reached for the locket that my brothers had given me on my last birthday. It was a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a heart on a thin silver chain that belonged to my mother. They had engraved my name onto it but what I loved most about it was that it held their pictures. I opened it and just stared at their faces with a sad smile.

I couldn't understand what had just happened tonight. I had lost my two best friends and, I think I just disowned my father. I smirked at the thought but it was quickly replaced by a frown as I caught sight of the blood that stained my white dress. It must be Damon's bl... Oh God I have his blood on my dress, I think I'm going to be sick. I quickly tore the dress and threw the soiled piece of fabric as far away from me as I could. Then I began to cry. I let the grief of my brothers' death consume me and I cried till I was positive that even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to shed another tear.

"My, Aren't you a sight. So young, beautiful, and well, … covered in blood." he said in a distinct British accent. "I guess I should introduce myself, since I am the last person you'll be seeing before you die. My name is Kol." he said in a bored tone.

"Stay away from me. Please." I whispered, knowing very well that if he was what I thought he was it wouldn't matter if I had spoken any louder.

"Ahh. So you know what I am. It doesn't make a difference. But, since you know lets just get right to the whole blood sucker thing." As he said that his face transformed and he lunged at me. I did the logical thing that any 9 year old girl that was scared out of her mind would do, I screamed, and I watched as the vampire in front of me clutched his head and fell to the ground writhing in pain. As soon as I saw him fall, I ran. I ran towards the road I knew would be there and hoped that Kol would still be where he had fallen.

I made it to the road when I heard something behind me and turned to look over my shoulder to see Kol coming right at me. Without thinking I ran out onto the road and in all the confusion I didn't hear or see the carriage that was heading at full speed right at me. And the last thing I remembered seeing was Kol's surprised face as the carriage hit me.

* * *

So that was that hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEyyyyyy! So this takes place after Stefan releases the orginals. Its completely different after that and doesn't follow how the show is actually going because i hate that they killed Kol and Jeremy soooooo this is me trying to retaliate or something along those lines. Ok, enough of this. Read and enjoy. It might suck but I'm not the best writer. Uggghhh, sorry, you can start reading now. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I, hereby declare that i DO NOT, and sadly never will, own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"So... That's what I got." finished Katherine and looked around the room full of supernatural beings.  
"So you're saying that there's more than 5 originals? " Damon asked looking confused.  
Katherine rolled her eyes before answering, "Yes Damon, there are more than the 5 originals we all know and love." she smirked before getting up off the couch and pouring herself some of Damon's signature drink, bourbon. "Apparently Klaus raised her and didn't want to be separated from her, so he got one of his witchy friends to turn her into a vampire just like him." she continued, ignoring the glare Damon was shooting her.  
"She wasn't with the others when I undaggered them." added Stefan. He still wasn't his normal self after being with Klaus in Chicago, but he was getting there.  
Katherine sighed before gulping down her drink and turned to face Stefan. "Honey, she's practically Klaus' baby. He's not going to keep her with the rest of his family. He probably has her locked away somewhere he thinks no one will ever think to look."  
"Well, " said Damon getting out of his chair and stretching, "looks like we have a plan. Bonnie, you coming?"  
The witch look up surprised, "Where are we going?"  
He rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "We're going to find the last original" he said with a smirk before strutting out the door.

* * *

In the Mikelson mansion things were a little different...  
Klaus hit the wall nearly breaking his spine in the process. He had to admit his little could be very strong when he wanted something. And this was something he cared about more than anything else in the world.  
"My, brother you sure seen to have gotten stronger." Klaus chuckled which quickly became a grimace as he felt his broken bones healing themselves.  
"It was a simple question Niklaus. Where is she?" Kol snarled holding Klaus up by his shirt collar.

"Mind your tone little brother, we don't want you to go back in that horrible little wooden box now, do we?" This little comment caused Klaus to be thrown back against the wall by a very furious Kol. "Don't you dare think about doing that to me again. I'm trying to be nice here. Tell. Me. Where. She. Is."

Klaus rolled his eyed, he was clearly annoyed. This had gone on long enough. He slipped out of Kol's grasp and in less than a second had him pinned against the wall by his neck. "You're forgetting little brother that I am much, much stronger than you. I won't tell you where she is till I want to. So, I suppose you should just run along and enjoy yourself until I feel like it's the right time to bring her back. Do I make myself clear?"

Kol shrugged him off and headed towards the door. "Perfectly. But, you can't stop me from looking for her myself. Goodbye, brother." He called before slamming the door behind him.

"Well, I was expecting a little more drama and fighting and hearts being ripped out, so whatever THAT was, it was a pretty big letdown." Rebekah said while making her way downstairs. "As much as I want to kill you right now, I have to ask, why didn't you just tell him where she is?"

"Rebekah stay out of it," Klaus replied, trying to avoid answering his sister's question.

"You really do suck at deflecting Nik. Now answer my question, well, Kol's question, whatever, it's the same question. Where is she Nick? You loved her, so where is she?" Rebekah demanded, coming to stand in front of her big brother.

"It doesn't matter Rebekah. I told you to stay out of it." He was seriously annoyed now. "I'm not going to 'stay out of it' Nik. She was my best friend, I deserve to know what happened to her. TELL ME NIK!" she screamed the last part. And that's when Klaus finally cracked.

"You want to know what happened Rebekah. Fine, I'll tell you but you won't like it. You're 'best friend' has a dagger in her heart right now because she tried to kill herself. She tried to kill herself because she killed one of the 5 without knowing what would happen. SHE KILLED ONE OF THOSE BLOODY HUNTERS! And I'm not going to watch her suffer every day when she can be free from it all with one dagger." He fell to the floor, looking more broken than Rebekah or anyone had ever seen him. "She was like my daughter Bekah. I loved her. I still do. But I can't undagger her till I know that she isn't being tortured by the memories of her loved ones. I just can't."

Rebekah's heart broke for the man sitting in front of her. "It's okay Nik. We'll find a way to help her. You'll see, she'll be fine. Don't you remember, she's the one that brought us all back together, she's stronger than all of us Nik, she'll be fine." She just hoped that everything she said was true.

* * *

**Hope you liked that. Let me know if i should keep going. I suck at updating so dont expect one anytime soon, sorry. please review and thanks for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you all sooo much for reading. i really didnt think it would take me so long to update. But, ive been busy. i know not an excuse but still. Anyway, if you all find any mistakes or think i've done a terrible job in portraying the characters and i will try to fix that. Pleasssseeeee plz plz plz plz plz. let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own vampire diaries**

* * *

At the grill...  
Bonnie was glaring at the map sitting in front of her. She'd been trying for hours yet she couldn't get the locater spell to work without a personal belonging or blood from the mysterious original they were trying to track. "really witchy? You still haven't found her? " Damon chastised before he came to sit across from the frustrated witch.  
"Damon, I'm going to tell you one last time. I can't find her without a personal belongings, her blood, or blood from her family. If you can get me one of those things then I will gladly do the spell for you, but until then. Quit nagging me. I'm doing the best I can. " they were interrupted when a man came up to their table and slid into the booth next to Bonnie. "sorry to interrupt, but I believe I can help you with your little dilemma." he said with a smirk "I'm Kol by the way"  
It was obvious that Damon didn't trust kol from the second he sat down, but if this original brother was going to help him then he wasn't going to question it. "Damon Salvatore. Do tell how exactly can you help. She's not exactly part of your bloodline from what I remember."  
Kol's smirk grew even larger at this, "no, but she is from yours. Bonnie do you mind using some of Mr. Salvatore's blood and completing the spell. "  
Bonnie complied without losing any time. She spread the map out again and turned to a confused Damon. She took his wrist and slit it so that the blood would fall on the map. After that was done she began chanting and the two vampires watched as the blood began to move across the map. By the time bonnie had stopped chanting the blood had stopped near the woods.  
"So that's where you are." mumbled kol, looking up he smirked at the duo before saying "its been a pleasure working with you but I best be going to retrieve a certain coffin. But first..." he caught Damon's eyes, "I need you and your little witch to stay here here until I return. Is that understood? " he paused as Damon nodded. "I'm glad. Goodbye Damon, bonnie." with that said he got up from his seat and casually walked out of the building leaving two very confused supernatural beings in his wake.

* * *

He found the place on the map fairly easily and was surprised to see a run down Manor marking his intended location. He made his way overwhelming long forgotten lawn and up the fro steps. There he saw the faded nameplate that read Salvatore house in a fancy old timey script. Kol chuckled one he realized where he was. "how considerate you were dear brother" when he opened the door he was greeted by many, many layers of dust hat could cause even a dead man to sneeze. "how ironic" thought kol. He quickly checked all the rooms on the first floor before he proceeded upstairs and continued his search. When he reached the door at the end of the hall he discovered that it was locked and country be broken by even his strength.  
Just then he heard a loud sneeze followed by a groan coming from downstairs. Sing is vampiric speed he sped downstairs and stopped just in front of the intruder, or rather intruders. "I believe I told you to remain at the grill till I returned." he growled.  
Damon smirked, "well you see there's this thing called vervain and it happened to be in my drink this morning soooo your compulsion has no effect on me." Kol simply scowled. Then his eyes turned to Bonnie and a smile lit up his face once more.  
"well, I believe we can make this work to my liking after all." he turned to Bonnie, "miss Bennet, the spell you performed earlier has led me to believe that you are indeed a powerful witch. That being said I need your help in opening a certain something. Follow me please. And Mr. Salvatore, before I spill your blood on the floor of your childhood home please find a willing participate for my little angel to feed on when she awakens. Then, and only then will you follow us upstairs. Is that clear?"  
"I can't be compelled"  
With a smirk on his face, kol replied, "I remember and this isn't me compelling you. This is kol Mikelson threatening you. So get to work Salvatore." Damon looked like he wanted to say something but he thought better of it and flashed out the door.  
Kol lead bonnie upstairs to the locked door. "I need this door opened. Just do a simple unlocking spell. I'm sure it'll suffice" he said before stepping back and allowing her to work. Bonnie did as she was told. For some reason so couldn't bring herself to say anything around him. "get a grip bonnie." she thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the door swung open. The room was a stark contrast to the rest of the house she had seen. It still looked like how it probably looked back when it was still being lived in. The walls were a pale pink decorated by countless paintings and sketches of anything from flowers to elaborate sceneries. The large windows faced the front yard and were covered by ivory curtains. In the corner was a beautiful four poster bed made out of white Oak that was covered with a beautiful ivory colored canopy. The room was fit for a princess and bonnie gasped when she realized that it wasn't lacking one either.  
In the bed she had admired she had failed to see the beautiful young girl lying in the center of it. It was like someone had taken the scene out of sleeping Beauty. The only difference was, this girl had a dagger in her heart and was technically dead. Bonnie couldn't stop herself from walking over to the bedside to look at the beautiful young maiden. The girl was breathtakingly beautiful. She had dark brown hair that rested on the pillow beneath her head. She had beautiful full pink lips and a face that most men would flip over backwards to see happy. "she's beautiful isn't she? " she heard kol say from behind her. WHAT? He liked her? No, from the way he was looking at her it seemed like he was hopelessly in love with her. Bonnie instantly felt jealous of the girl she had just been admiring and she had no idea why.  
Just then they heard Damon enter the room with a blond in tow. When he saw the interior of the room he stopped in his tracks. It was as if he had seen a ghost and looked about ready to run the hell away from there. "something the matter Damon? " asked kol from his spot beside the bed.  
Before kol had finished his sentence Damon was in front of him snarling. "why the hell are we in my sister's room you original brat. Tell me or I won't hesitate to drive a stake through your heart."  
"we both know very well that a normal stake through the heart won't kill me." he chuckled, "but," continued kol in a more serious tone, "I can tell you why exactly were in this room and why 'i' think it hasn't deteriorated in years."  
"then start talking" said Damon before letting go of his shirt. Kol composed himself and then walked back over to the girl in the bed. He quickly pulled the dagger out and began his story.  
"It all started in 1864..."

* * *

**oooooohhhhh cliffhanger. R&R please. LOVE YOU ALL and thanks for reading. **


End file.
